Extinguishing aids to assist firefighting efforts have included wetting agents to provide wider distribution of water at the base of a fire, dry chemicals in fire extinguishers to produce gaseous products to aid in extinguishment of fire, and standard fire extinguishers containing compressed CO.sub.2, dry chemical, or liquefied gas for oil, grease, and electrical fires. The exclusion of oxygen from the fire and the cooling of the fuel source are mechanisms employed in extinguishing fires. Foaming chemicals to blanket a fire such as encountered in fuel fires related to aircraft and land vehicles have been extensively used in fire extinguishing procedures.
It is desirable to provide a fire protective blanket for use in extinguishing burning materials, highly flammable, liquid spills, such as, gasoline which burn with a fireball, or for use in extinguishing other burning materials including other liquids, solids or combinations thereof. Time is of essence in extinguishing these types of fires and preventing reignition; thus, a fire protective blanket is highly desirable.